


Ruta a Salem

by Obsscure



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Community: desmaius, Crossover, Español | Spanish, Fanfiction, Gen, Gift, HP: EWE, Holiday Fic Exchange, Humor, M/M, One Shot, Series Finale
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-29
Updated: 2012-03-29
Packaged: 2017-11-02 17:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsscure/pseuds/Obsscure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco está varado en ninguna parte con dos peculiares hermanos muggles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ruta a Salem

**Author's Note:**

> Historia escrita durante el _Amigo Invisible Navideño 2011_ , para la comunidad [desmaius](http://desmaius.livejournal.com/). Basada en el prompt: _Crossover que involucre a Draco y a los personajes de SPN_. Es EWE para HP y ubicado tras un supuesto final de SPN.

**\- 01 -**

La Ciudad de Milford no era muy distinta al resto de Delaware. Enclavado entre los condados de Kent y Sussex, la tasa de criminalidad estaba entre las más altas del país. Sam Winchester hojeaba el _The Milford Beacon_ y tras una rápida inspección a los obituarios exclamó que el estado más que un paraíso fiscal era un infierno sobrenatural.

—Ni que lo digas.

Dean asintió con un bufido cansado y se restregó los ojos sin perder de vista la carretera. La temperatura había descendido varios grados y no le apetecía nada más que salir de la jodida ciudad y tirarse en la primera cama de motel disponible, enrollarse en las mantas y no saber ni su nombre hasta el día siguiente; o puede que se diera una ducha primero, olía demasiado a tierra removida del cementerio. Los últimos días el trabajo aparentemente sencillo se había convertido en una serie de espíritus vengativos de patrimonios mal habidos. Dinero, política y religión eran malos temas incluso entre los muertos.

Fue un descuido pero no le vio caer, si es que eso era posible. El _¡PUM!_ sobre la carrocería del Impala le produjo tal sobresalto que las llantas emitieron un chirrido espeluznante al detenerse de golpe. Hubo otro sonido más apagado cuando el bulto rodó por el cofre y cayó sobre el asfalto.

Sam fue el primero en bajar del coche e inclinarse mientras Dean se ajustaba la Glock. Si era un pobre animal agonizante, lo más compasivo que podría hacer era rematarle y continuar el viaje. Miró por encima buscando indicios de daños sobre su precioso coche y maldijo la abolladura que se había formado, aunque no estaba demasiado marcada. La cara aturdida de Sam sin embargo manifestaba que la situación era peor de los que esperaba. Entonces vio el cabello rubio que coronaba una cabeza inconsciente en el regazo de su hermano; llevaba una especie de gabardina gris y Dean abrió mucho los ojos repasando el cuerpo con un único pensamiento atenazándole la garganta.

—Mierda, ¡He atropellado a un ángel!

**\- 02 -**

América era peculiar. Olía diferente a Inglaterra, se oía diferente. Ni siquiera era América en su totalidad. Había escuchado que los estadounidenses hacían uso excesivo de vocablos tales como _nosotros_ , _libertad_ y _democracia_ , aunque Draco traducía todo como _blah, blah_ y _¡patrañas!_ ; además tenía la impresión de que a estos americanos les gustaba mucho abordar a los desconocidos y francamente él tenía una línea bien dibujada del espacio personal que la mayoría prefería omitir. Eso, hablando exclusivamente de los magos, a los que al parecer el que fuese hijo de un antiguo mortífago les tenía sin cuidado, incluso ignorando los gestos de desagrado que eran tan naturales en él. A lo mejor ni lo supiesen tan ensimismados que estaban con sus propias crisis.

De todos modos no todo fue tan malo al principio, por eso es que había acompañado a Harry en su viaje a Massachussets. Draco se había informado sobre la diversidad cultural del lugar y esos muggles parecían mejor preparados que el resto con todas esas instituciones educativas famosas. De seguro Granger se moría de envidia en casa, lamentando no haber podido prescindir de unos días del ministerio para ir a conocer Harvard y el MIT en Cambridge. Draco se encontraba bastante intrigado con el Instituto de Salem para Brujas, con una matrícula extensa de mestizos y de orígenes muggles, al que Harry había sido invitado para unas conferencias sobre seguridad mágica. Al parecer eran unos pioneros en aleaciones entre encantamientos y dispositivos tecnológicos (sin que estos se anularan mutuamente) y el ambiente era bastante animado cuando se abrió la exposición de los prototipos durante la tarde.

> _Este artilugio es una mezcla de un traslador y un conjuro de aparición sin la necesidad de programación previa y sin los inconvenientes de..._

A Potter se le ocurrió entonces abrir la bocaza.

—Draco, voy a quedarme a vivir aquí.

Harry le miraba con los ojos teñidos de nerviosismo y culpabilidad y Draco escondió la sorpresa en su habitual mohín de aversión. Draco escuchaba la perorata de fondo con Harry por encima explicando los porqués de su decisión pero fue sólo consciente hasta que mencionó _una mejor vida_ y _quiero que te mudes conmigo_.

—Pues que oportuno que me trajeras a conocer las ventajas del nuevo mundo. Parece que lo hubieras planeado con tiempo. Pero yo tengo una vida en Inglaterra y un hijo al que ver crecer, ¡Tú tienes tres! ¿Acaso piensas que la Weasley va a dejar que se los quites?

Draco quería decirle que mudarse con él era como huir, que su apellido estaba bastante manchado aún y que cada día era una batalla en la que iba ganando terreno, al menos para que dejasen de estigmatizarlo y su hijo se viera libre de los prejuicios de su linaje.

—Claro que no, déjame que te diga...

> _Útil para familias con niños pequeños, squibs y cuando existan dificultades para enfocar un traslado... El diseño permite activarlo... Aún estamos puliendo los detalles._

—No quiero escucharte en estos momentos. —Draco se inclinó hacia atrás, acercándose demasiado al aparatejo sobre el que estaban explicando en esos momentos y no escuchó la advertencia. Pensó que quería estar solo o en ninguna parte y se rascó el puente de la nariz con la varita antes de ser absorbido como si cayese hacia atrás en el vacío. Alcanzó a ver a Harry extender el brazo y sujetarle por la varita quedándose con ella en el intento.

**\- 03 -**

El hombre rubio tendido en la cama del motelucho a las afueras de Dover no estaba muerto, al menos. La mejilla izquierda estaba hinchada contrastando con la pálida piel pero el resto del cuerpo no presentaba fracturas ni heridas de cuidado. Estaba limpio, olía bien y la ropa de buena factura no parecía más arrugada de lo que sería normal cuando se lleva puesta.

Dean quería reanimarle a como diera lugar. Se entretenía mientras tanto pulsando el control remoto sin hacer pausa suficiente para darse cuenta que daban en la tele. Las dudas revoloteaban molestas en su cabeza y la cerveza no estaba ayudando mucho a tranquilizarle. ¿Había rasgado su gracia? ¿De verdad era un ángel? ¿Conocería a Castiel? Era un recipiente muy joven, tenía las mismas posibilidades de estar poseído por un demonio (uno que no desprendía azufre).

—Ya hemos probado la plata y el hierro. He dibujado la trampa del diablo en la alfombrilla que deslicé bajo la cama. No reaccionó al ritual romano y no nos queda aceite sagrado para encerrarle en caso que resulte ser lo que dices. Yo creo que es simplemente un desafortunado que no se fijó donde cruzaba y que ahora está desmayado en nuestra habitación. Deberíamos llevarlo al hospital.

Sam dijo conciliador sobre la pantalla del ordenador buscando información útil.

—Pues la gente normal no aparece de la nada.

—P-Po-tter.

El murmullo apenas fue audible. Los ojos grises en cambio se abrieron desmesuradamente antes de que el pánico se desbordase de ellos y el hombre se incorporara de un salto sin que la trampilla que Sam había ocultado le afectase.

—¿¡Donde estoy!? ¿Dónde está Potter? ¿Qué me han hecho? —El hombre rubio cambió el tono de voz por uno más grave y amenazador— ¡Malditos muggles! ¡Me han secuestrado!

Sam cogió la botella que tenía preparada con agua bendita y en dos zancadas llegó hasta el hombre y le vació el líquido encima.

—¡Mi pelo! muggle estúpido, voy a maldecirte hasta que supliques que me detenga. —Draco se tanteó la ropa y dio un repaso desesperado alrededor del sitio donde se hallaba. Recordó que la varita había quedado del otro lado de donde fuese que había aparecido.

—¿Contento? —Sam le dirigió a su hermano una mirada cansada mientras intentaba silenciar al ruidoso extraño que manoteaba frenéticamente frente a su cara.

—¿Qué cosa eres? ¿Eres un ángel? ¿un shapeshifter, una sirena? —Dean ya no tenía esperanza que fuese nada de eso pero le sorprendió de todos modos oír la respuesta.

—No, muggle idiota ¡Soy un mago!

Las lámparas de la habitación titilaron hasta que las bombillas estallaron sumergiéndoles en las sombras.

**\- 04 -**

Draco emitió un sollozo cuando la bolsa de hielo que Sam le proporcionó presionó la mejilla herida. Se recompuso enseguida y adoptó la mejor postura arrogante que pudo conseguir. Sin la varita y sin habilidades para el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, le parecía una pérdida de tiempo enfrentar a ese par de hermanos, especialmente al grandulón que le había echado el agua encima. Con esos brazos inmensos le hubiera derribado poniéndole el dedo en el pecho. Así que después de patalear e insultar a diestra y siniestra, había perdido energías y se había serenado lo suficiente para dejar que le interrogasen, esperando que después de eso le dejaran ir de una buena vez.

—No soy un esperpento. Soy una persona normal.

 _De una especie superior_ , le hubiera gustado aclarar si tuviera una ventaja.

—Entonces, ¿no eres de la clase que saca palomas del sombrero y ases bajo la manga y eso?

El tipo ese, Dean el pecoso, estaba colmando su paciencia con sus estúpidas preguntas y la risa cínica asomándose en la comisura de su boca.

—No. Hacemos encantamientos y transformaciones, así como tú usas tu tecnología y tus armas, nosotros tenemos la varita para realizar nuestras actividades. Tenemos un gobierno, leyes y registros semejantes a los muggles.

—Pues es que lo que dices resulta inverosímil.

—Inverosímil no. Extraordinario sí, Hemos existido desde épocas muy antiguas y algunos magos sobresalientes provienen de familias ordinarias. Hemos permanecido ocultos salvaguardando nuestras costumbres y teniendo en muchas etapas, coexistencia pacífica con ustedes. Eres un muggle de mente cerrada para dedicarte a la cacería de bichos tal y como aseguras.

—Deja de llamarme _mugre_.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco exasperado y le arrojó la bolsa de hielo que desafortunadamente aterrizó sobre su mano y no en cualquier otro lugar donde le doliese el golpe.

—Te pongo un ejemplo. La estatura de tu hermano no es común Y sin embargo no me atrevería a decir que es un semigigante por eso. Sin ofender —Miró a Sam, alzó una ceja y reanudó la conversación sin prestar atención de la sonrisa que había provocado en el cazador—. La magia es un gen, igual que la estatura o el color de ojos, sólo que es más complicado.

—Pues no estoy seguro. Ya he visto a las brujas y son desagradables. Sacrifican conejos y hacen pactos demoníacos. Nada indica que tú seas diferente.

—¿Me ves cara de mata-conejitos? Lo que cuentas parece ser el resultado de un estado alterado, algo sobrenatural como tú le llamas y no inherente a la persona como lo es la magia legítima. 

—Es cómo los X-Men, Dean. Evolución y esas cosas. —Sam susurró a su hermano en un tono confidente, asegurándose de todos modos que Draco escuchara— ¿Recuerdas cuando en la película Magneto intentó crear mutaciones artificiales en los humanos normales? Estos se degradaban. Creo que a eso se refiere a la diferencia entre la magia de verdad y la obtenida por otros medios.

La verdad, aunque no había entendido la referencia, ese tío enorme le resultaba simpático.

—¿Entonces, nada de Abracadabra? —Intentó Dean una última vez y Draco deseó tener algo con que atizarle la mollera.

—Oh Winchester, tenemos palabras mucho mejores que esa.

**\- 05 -**

Dean tenía los nudillos blancos de apretar el volante cada vez que el puto maguito abría la boca para quejarse. Su acento era tan molesto y soberbio que le recordaba demasiado a Bela Talbot. Llevarle hasta Salem parecía una buena idea en un principio, porque Sam era un buen samaritano y le había ofrecido ayuda después de que el tal Malfoy había explicado cómo había aparecido prácticamente sobre ellos el día anterior. A pesar de su queja inicial realmente tenía mucha curiosidad de conocer a esa gentuza rara que movía un palito para hacer cosas (y puede que tuviera la idea secreta de apañarse con algún truco que le fuera provechoso), pero 450 millas se antojaban eternas para tolerar la nariz puntiaguda alzada del rubio pijo como si estuviese en posición de exigir algo.

> _Si tuviera mi varita podría aparecerme de inmediato. Tengo los oídos destrozados de esa música tan horrible que pones. Si tuviera mi varita podría bloquear el sol que me está quemando la piel. Me duele el cuerpo por pasar la noche en ese vulgar camastro. Si tuviera mi varita haría que este cacharro fuera más veloz._

Eso era el colmo. Un insulto contra la belleza negra de cuatro ruedas que le llevaba a su destino.

Dean giró bruscamente alejándose de Dupont Parkway hacia un camino secundario donde se apreciaba la maleza creciendo en desorden. Aparcó maldiciendo por lo bajo y descendió del vehículo para internarse entre el zarzal. Sam le observó preocupado rebuscar en la tierra y decidió averiguar que le sucedía, advirtiéndole a Draco que se quedara dentro, algo que por supuesto no hizo.

Dean había recogido una rama a la que le desprendía las hojas con odio y cuando se dio la vuelta, se topó de frente a Sam y a Draco detrás con esa expresión antipática que estaba empezando a aborrecer. Se acercó y empujó con rudeza la rama contra él.

—Aquí tienes tu jodida varita. Ya puedes ir desapareciendo de mi vista.

—P-Pero es ridículo ¡esto no me sirve! —Draco miró estupefacto el trozo de arbusto con el pánico agolpándose en su voz.

—Ese no es mi problema. Que venga a buscarte _Patter_. —Dean le dio la espalda y le indicó a Sam que regresara al Impala.

—Potter ni siquiera sabe donde estoy, ¡ni yo lo sé!, ¡no puedes dejarme aquí! me oyes ¡no puedes, muggle testarudo!

En un intento desesperado por detenerle, Draco le apuntó con la rama y pronunció _Locomotor Mortis_ tan frustrado que no esperó nunca que una pálida chispa se desprendiera de la punta y se proyectase hacia Dean y le golpeara el culo derribándole. Menos probable era que la descarga rebotase y le golpeara a él, tirándole de espaldas entre la tierra.

—¿Ya se cansaron de jugar? Porque yo soy el que va a dejarles a ambos tirados aquí si no se meten al coche ahora mismo. —Sam bramó y levantó a Draco por la túnica después de cerciorarse que Dean no había sufrido daño alguno.

Los primeros kilómetros después del incidente los hicieron en completo silencio. Luego Sam quiso saber qué fue lo que había sucedido y Draco explicó brevemente el porqué aquella ramita había funcionado (no había funcionado en realidad, pero a Draco le pareció que era mejor no discutir eso), 

—En vez de quemar lámparas o romper objetos inconscientemente en una manifestación de energía mágica promovida por alguna emoción repentina, los magos aprenden a dirigirla a través de un medio especialmente preparado para eso. La rama es un trozo de madera como la varita pero no es una por sí misma. Es como si disparases tu pistola con balas falsas.

—Me diste en el trasero. —señaló Dean molesto.

—Lo siento mucho, mi intención era paralizarte las piernas; la próxima vez intentaré no fallar. —respondió Draco arrastrando las palabras, arrancándole una estridente carcajada a Sam.

**\- 06 -**

Draco al poco rato tenía el cuerpo entumecido por guardar la misma posición y el calor que se filtraba estaba poniéndole de mal humor. El estómago le gruñía como si un ente maligno habitara en sus entrañas y tenía los párpados de plomo amenazándole con cerrarse sin aviso. A pesar de todo, faltaban pocas horas para encontrar un poco de normalidad dentro de ese día agobiante. Miraba por la ventana de vez en cuando para cerciorarse que seguían moviéndose entretanto la conversación entre los hermanos se convertía por ratos en un monólogo sin sentido para él, afianzado entre las hojas de un periódico.

Les oía hablar de posesiones y Djinns, de Shtrigas y Crocottas. De John. _Es papá, Sam._ Y Draco pensaba en Lucius y en la conversación histérica que tendrían si le confesara que estuvo junto a muggles demasiadas horas como para saber que no son como se los imaginaba. _No son tan simples, padre. Ese par podría matarme si quisiera._ Claro, no lo creé realmente, pero por si acaso no él no va a hablar de Morsmordres ni Avadas. Ni de la leyenda de _El niño que vivió_ porque para él era simplemente Harry Potter, y eso ya era mucho más de lo que debería. Su expresión no debió de ser muy alegre porque alguno de ellos le preguntó qué era lo que extrañaba en ese momento y había una decena de buenas respuestas para eso: la sobriedad de sus túnicas limpias, la quietud de su biblioteca, los pavos albinos de su madre, pero lo que más extrañaba venía en un envase más pequeño y más suyo.

—A mi hijo.

Y tiene la sensación de que le miran como si tuviera once años y no treinta y dos.

A la hora de la comida estaban cruzando Hamdem y se detuvieron en una modesta cafetería que ofrecía _pie_ entre la limitada opciones de postres. Dean declaró con solemnidad (y Draco tenía ganas de escucharle porque pensó que algo podría aprenderse de esos muggles tan diferentes), que la mejor manera de saber si un lugar valía la pena es que tuvieran _pie_. A Draco le pareció un razonamiento pobre pero prefirió callarse antes de que el humor del cazador dejase de ser tan bueno. También comprobó de primera mano que Dean tenía un repertorio de sonrisas y frases simplonas con las que ruborizaba a las meseras y obtenía favores tales como una ración de papas extras para la enorme y grasienta hamburguesa, un pedazo de postre más grande y varios papelitos con teléfonos garabateados a toda prisa y manchados de lápiz labial. Draco quiso preguntarle si eso era lo emocionante de vivir en la carretera, si el peligro de su trabajo culminaba entre las descuidadas paredes de un restaurante mediocre o entre los muslos de alguna de esas mujeres a las que conquistaba con inusitada facilidad. A primera vista no era nada satisfactorio, inclusive no podía ni imaginarse durmiendo otra noche en aquellas camas estropeadas. Luego pensó en Harry y se preguntó qué tan preocupado estaría, aunque no llevase más de un día desaparecido; pensó también en Scorpius y de repente la ensalada que había ordenado lucía mustia y difícil de tragar.

—¿Por qué me preguntaste si era un ángel? ¿De verdad existen? —cuestionó Draco cuando retiraron los platos.

—Porque si lo fueras no serías el primero que conocemos.

—Ah, pensé que el motivo sería por mi belleza insólita. —Draco se ajustó el cuello de su túnica y repeinó el rubio cabello.

—Algunos son bastante arrogantes, tengo que decir. Pero lo cierto es que aparecen y desaparecen a voluntad y sin que lo notes. Y algo en ti me recordó a uno —Dean miró a Draco, a la mesa, a sus manos y encogió los hombros—. Es una tontería ahora que lo pienso porque no se parecen en nada, pero creí que eras un recipiente angelical pues suelen tener un estilo y entonces tú podrías conocer a uno de ellos.

Draco arqueó las cejas desconcertado. Ángeles engreídos entonces, no tenía muchas ganas de tratarlos, aunque puede que sirviesen solamente a los muggles.

—Hace tiempo perdimos a un amigo muy importante para nosotros. Pensamos que no debemos perder las esperanzas de verlo de nuevo, aunque el pronóstico es bastante malo. Se llamaba... Se llama —se corrigió Sam— Castiel. Él y Dean eran _muy cercanos_.

—¿El y Dean? —Draco parpadeó y miró alternativamente a Sam y después a Dean— ¿¡Él y tú!? Eso no es una especie de ¿perversión? Es decir, ¿Vas a arder en el infierno o algo parecido?

—¿Potter y tú? —Dean le interrogó incómodo, entrecerrando los ojos de manera que el verde del iris se oscurecía.

—No sé. Supongo que lo averiguaré una vez que llegue a Salem.

**\- 07 -**

Era de noche cerrada cuando el Impala se detuvo en la avenida Washington Square frente al Salem Witch Museum. La referencia era tan obvia (e irónica) que a Draco no se le había olvidado, aunque no sabría cómo llegar si los Winchesters no fueran un mapa con ruedas. El único modo que Harry diera con él era mediante el registro de la varita efectuado al ingresar al país y obviamente no la traía consigo. Los hermanos escudriñaban el espacio que ocupaba el edificio como si esperasen que algo apareciera de pronto con un estallido de colores, o algo semejante a cuando el cayó sobre su auto el día anterior.

—No pueden ver nada. El sitio está desmarcado y es invisible a los ojos muggles, pero ahí está justo detrás del museo. Es una lástima que no pueda mostrarles ni la puerta. 

—Es una lástima entonces que tú no hayas visto nuestro maletero. —Dean chasqueó la lengua y apagó el motor del auto.

—Ha sido un viaje muy aburrido. Yo soy mago y ustedes cazadores de monstruos y no ha ocurrido nada emocionante excepto el agua bendita con la que me han mojado y el pinchazo que te he dado a ti. Un despropósito.

Draco suspiró y pensó que en otros tiempos la frase _Mi padre se enterará de esto_ le vendría muy bien al asunto.

—No te olvides del moretón. 

—Esta es una buena herida de guerra. Supongo que fastidiaré a Potter con esto y obtendré algún tipo de beneficio, aunque tendré que pensarlo bien. A veces es difícil de persuadir —Draco mostró una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa. Una figura fue haciéndose visible conforme salía de la zona desmarcada con magia—. Oh, ahí viene ese tonto de Harry.

—¿Tienen los magos algún protocolo de despedida? —Le preguntó Sam a través de la ventanilla cuando Draco bajó del auto.

—Lo ideal sería borrarles la memoria, pero mi indulgencia no me lo permite. Además si alguna vez vuelvo a este país quiero saber si pudieron encontrar a ese Castiel, ¿Un hasta luego es suficiente? —Draco les dio una rápida sonrisa y con un último asentimiento fue al encuentro de un Harry nervioso que corría más que caminaba. El motor del Impala perdiéndose en la noche.

—¿A qué hueles? —musitó Harry al mismo tiempo que le apretaba entre los brazos.

 _A viento, sudor y carretera; a tapicería de auto y mala comida, a hierba y tierra en el pelo_.

—A muggle. —Exclamó Draco con exagerada irritación.

~▣~


End file.
